


За не совсем закрытыми дверями

by NewBadGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случается, когда у тебя тайные отношения и ты забываешь запереть дверь в комнату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За не совсем закрытыми дверями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things You Find Behind (Not So) Locked Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601489) by [redkislington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington). 



> Большое спасибо моей бете [DrWinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter) за помощь!

— Подожди… — Ноа оттолкнул Стайлза, который в данный момент оставлял на его шее внушительный засос. — Ты запер дверь?  
Стайлз усмехнулся.    
— О да, определенно.  
Стайлз облизал покрасневшие губы, и все переживания по поводу запертой или незапертой двери испарились из головы Ноа.  
— А теперь давай вернемся к нашему занятию… — пробормотал Стайлз и снова уложил на себя Ноа, толкаясь бедрами в бедра оборотня.  
Именно в этот момент дверь в комнату распахнулась.  
— Да уж, как-то неловко, — смущённо сказал Стайлз, в то время как остальные пялились на них, стоя в дверях.  
 _Действительно, очень неловко._ Ноа натянуто улыбнулся, спустил ноги Стайлза со своих плеч и облизнул губы, чувствуя на них вкус губ Стайлза. _Может быть, это было даже мягко сказано?_  
— Эм, — Эллисон была первой, кто заговорил, и первая же в спешке покинула комнату, пробормотав что-то про то, что ей нужно промыть глаза с отбеливателем, после того как она увидела своего двоюродного брата, прямо через одежду втрахивающего в кровать ее друга.  
— Давно пора, — заявила Лидия и ушла следом за Эллисон, взмахнув напоследок рыжими волосами.  
— Это же… мой шарф, — проскулил Айзек, и Ноа, почувствовав, как вверх к шее и щекам приливает кровь, развязал шарф, которым стянул запястья Стайлза, чтобы привязать их к спинке кровати.  
Скотт, казалось, потерял дар речи и способность двигаться. Да и выглядел он немного зеленым, когда Дерек развернул его за плечи и вытолкал из комнаты. Хейл, как обычно, ничего не сказал. Другое дело — его брови. Вот уж они _всё_ сказали за него.  
Когда все вышли, оставив дверь открытой – видимо, специально, побоявшись, что они могут вернуться к своему прежнему занятию, – Ноа посмотрел сверху вниз на Стайлза с едва видимой ухмылкой.  
— Да уж…  
— Да, — выдохнул Стайлз, а затем пожал плечами. — Они одобрили.  
И через мгновение добавил:  
— По крайней мере, это был не мой отец.  
Ноа вспомнил, что ранним утром шериф вышел из дома и подловил его на крыше, когда тот сидел за окном Стайлза и ждал, пока тот проснется. Мужчина лишь покачал головой и крикнул ему, чтобы Ноа впредь пользовался входной дверью и что у них обязательно случится очень серьезный разговор об их со Стайлзом отношениях, когда он вернется домой. И, возможно, с применением оружия.  
— Да-а… Кстати, об этом. Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.


End file.
